


Rooftop Spies

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Braceface (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Nina and Sharon are make-believe spies





	Rooftop Spies

Sharon and Nina are in first grade and have been best friends for a year. The girls move through Nina’s house like butter, sneaking around the domestic staff like spies, and taking cookies when no one is looking. It’s Friday, and that means a sleepover. They brush each other’s hair, and Sharon loves one of the dolls because the brunette hair and blue-green eyes make it look just like Nina. She suppresses a bit of jealousy for not having a doll that looks like her, but it washes over just as quick.

“You wanna climb on the roof?”

“Won’t your daddy be mad?” Sharon asks, biting her thumbnail.

“He’d be _furious_.” Nina grins. “But we’re spies. We _can’t_ get caught.”

Against her better judgment, Sharon goes with Nina. They don’t reach the roof, however. A member of the staff, Rosehilda, catches them and gives the girls a disapproving look. She instructs them to wait for her by the big oak tree while she cleans her fogged glasses.

“Now, why were you two climbing the house like a couple of greasy monkeys?”

“We were spies,” Sharon speaks up, voice squeaking from nerves.

Nina nods in agreement. Rosehilda purses her lips, looking between the two girls and the ladder they had brought out to complete their feat.

“How about just _pretending_ next time, yes?”

The girls breathe a sigh of relief, and Rosehilda just laughs lightly. “Come now, girls. Dinner is almost ready. And Liza made your favorite.”


End file.
